


Draco Malfoy x Male!Reader | Magic

by fandomsDestruction



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsDestruction/pseuds/fandomsDestruction
Summary: Obviously another one based on another song. This one is by Coldplay and its called "Magic."[Y/N] [L/N] hadn't been much of a social student. He was more of an observer than anything. He was intrigued by muggle objects- especially tools such as iPods and MP3 players. He loved music and would be always listening to it. The few friends he did have would tell newcomers about watching what they say due to any word could trigger his mind to start singing a song where said keyword was used significantly.





	1. Potions Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just pretend its modern times and not all pre-tech shiz for the sake of the fanfic and I didn't consider their time frame before writing.

[Y/N] [L/N], you weren't the most sociably approachable wizard, but you weren't much of a rude one either. You was a half-blood in the house of Slytherin. No one much payed you attention, mostly due to they knew you quite literally couldn't hear them 95% of the time. You always kept your hood up as much as possible and always had your headphones on underneath it.

Being the half-blood that you are, you grew up in the muggle world. Your mother was a science teacher in a nearby muggle school while your father worked in the Ministry of Magic. You didn't see much need for blood status and were a pretty open person. On the surface, you shouldn't really have been put into Slytherin. You were nice and friendly with a kind motive. You fraternized with all kinds of witches and wizards without much of a difference in how you treated them and were pretty nice to anyone who was nice to you.

On that note, the reason you were put into Slytherin was because underneath all of your nice guy facade, you were legit a spawn from hell and everyone in school soon found this out when a specific pure-blooded brat decided to shove your blood status down your throat as an insult during your 2nd year. The entire school heard about it within minutes, sure you both got detention, him for instigating, you for attacking, but it got the message across.

Needless to say, everyone was too afraid of you to bully you. Though, you two had made up since then. So your nice guy attitude is what they've all come to know. You, however, didn't have many friends. Your best friend, though, was a lovely blonde girl named Luna Lovegood. She, in her own special ways, understood you completely without the feeling of romance blossoming between either of you towards the other. Like the sister you never had. She and you would often walk to class together and make small talk.

When introducing you to the Golden Trio, she made sure to add in your blood status (as an explanation rather than an insult). She warned them to watch what they say around you as you were a music loving fanatic. You could hear one keyword and it would trigger lyrics from songs you knew to start playing in your head and soon making their way out of your mouth. No one could deny it truthfully- you were excellent at singing. But sometimes your singing would get a tad out of hand.

**_~_ **

Right now, in the present time, you had potions with Snape. You sat down, Luna not being in your class right now, the seat beside you being fair game. Whilst waiting for everyone else to be ready, you decided to put on your headphones and listen to your current favorite song, "Devil's Train" by The Lab Rats. You quietly sang along, not trying to draw attention to yourself.

Remember how I mentioned the pure-blooded brat before that tried to make fun of your blood status? Well, he sat beside you since there was nowhere else to sit. He saw you have you [F/C] headphones on and were really into your music, listening to the slightly disturbing song as you sang along to it.

It wasn't long before you noticed him looking at you and eyed him up and down skeptically before smirking slightly, mocking his own infamous smirk that was usually on him face. He rolled his blue-grey eyes with a small smirk on his face as he looked back at you. You then smiled and playfully elbowed him, earning the same thing back.

Just as you were mumbling the last of the lyrics, Snape stormed into the room and turned on his heels, looking at the class.

"You will be making Veritaserum today in partners. To those on the left side of the table, the person to your right will be your partner whether you like it or not. Am I clear?" The class nodded, "Excellent. Begin. We will be working on this for the rest of the month. In your textbooks it will be on page 238."

Draco and you exchanged a look and nodded, you putting your headphones back on and listening to "Wine Red" by The Hush Sound and quietly singing along as you turned your textbook to the page and looking over the ingredients with the blonde before going over to the cabinets and grabbing what you needed, returning to your station and getting to work.

Little to your knowledge, Draco was listening to your soft voice as you sang along to your music whilst working. He enjoyed the sound of your voice and was happy the two of you made up when you were 2nd year students.


	2. Veritaserum

It had been almost a month, working with Malfoy on the Veritaserum potion in Snape's class. You had to admit, since 2nd year, Draco had grown to be attractive to the eyes. You'd have been lying to Luna if you had told her that you hadn't grown affections towards your fellow Slytherin. She was the first person you had come out to about being pansexual.

"I'm honestly not very surprised," she said in her cool, calm voice.

"Why not?" you asked, tilting your head.

"Because, in a way, that's how your are with anything. You like all types of music, you enjoy the company of all types of creatures and people, you eat all sorts of different foods-"

"I get it!" I cut her off chuckling. She smiled at me and ate more of her breakfast.

"So have you taken a fancy to anyone?" she asked innocently.

"Well.. I think I have.. I'm not too sure yet though," you answered sheepishly.

"Who is it?" she continued to pry.

"Y'know Malfoy?" she went slightly wide-eyed.

"You're an odd one, [Y/N]."

"Like you're on to talk there, Lovegood," you retorted playfully. This was one of the few times a day you didn't have your headphones on; breakfast with Luna.

As if he had heard you talking about him, Draco walked into the Great hall and sat beside you, "Morning, Draco. Get your beauty sleep, did ya?" you joked as he groggily grabbed a green apple and some toast.  
  


"Looks like you coulda used some yourself there, [L/N]." he spat back with a friendly smile. This was a normal thing for them. You would start with some playful teasing and he would playfully fight back.

"Draaaaaccoooooooooo!!" Until, of course,  _that_  thing shows up. She plopped down next to him and wrapped herself onto his arm, his face showing how uncomfortable it made him.

"What do you want, Parkinson?" he hissed at her. She smiled innocently at him.  
  


"I just wanted to see my Dracy-poo before I went to class~" she chirped in her annoying voice. You figured Draco could handle his.. 'issues' on his own and pulled out your MP3 player with ear buds, offering one to Luna who put it in her ear as you did the same with the other, turning on your music.

"Oh! I love this one!" she said as "Magic" by Mystery Skulls started to play. You smiled and started to goofily dance around in youy seat, her joining in soon after.

**_~_ **   
  


Draco and you walked back to the common room to get your headphones. He knew if he was with you, Pug face was less likely to follow since she knew you would probably do worse to her than you did to Malfoy a few years ago.

As you laced my [F/C] headphones around your neck, he smirked at me.

"What're you lookin' at, Malfoy?" you asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, really. I was just curious as to why you  _always_  have to have those things with you."

"... It.. helps me escape.." you said after a short pause of silence. He didn't seem to know what you were talking about.

"From what?" You just shook your head, feeling your eyes get puffy at the thought of your parents getting angry with you and your grades from 1st year. You put the headphones on your head and turned your music on, "Magic" by Coldplay played and you looked at Draco with a bit of a recovering smirk.

"What song is it?" he asked, since you refused to sing. "Is it inappropriate? You never refuse singing. What's wrong?" You chuckled and danced your way out of the common room and to potions with Draco, today was the last day you'd be working on the Veritaserum potion. You were nearly finished and were ahead of most of the class by now.

**_~_ **

As you walked in, you immediately got to work, your music blasting "Flight" by Monstercat, which was a song lacking lyrics. You worked quickly on the potion and were almost entirely done by the time Snape walked into the room. As he walked by your station, however, he smirked as he saw your progress and how well you were working together, "20 points to Slytherin. Mr. Malfoy, Mr. [L/N], I expect, due to your excellent team work here, that you from this point on work together in my class. I will recommend this to the other Professors as well." You both smiled and nodded.

The two of you fist-bumped in celebration when the Professor turned away.

You and Draco were now on the very last step of the potion and decided it'd be fair to do so together. After doing so, Snape walked over and examined the cauldron with a smug grin on his face, "Well done, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. [L/N]. As a reward, you both will be allowed to keep a single vile of your potion." You exchanged happy looks to one another before going to the cabinet and grabbing the containers you were to be using.  


	3. Tell Me

~Draco~

After you and [Y/N] got your potions, you had the rest of class to yourselves, seeing as how everyone else was still working and you'd finished at the beginning of class. You were growing a tad bored, though, listening to him sing quietly to himself was entertaining, considering his voice was like heaven to you, you wanted something else to do. You looked down at the Veritaserum potion in your hand and got an idea, smirking. You were going to find out how he really felt about you.

Tapping his shoulder, so he'd know to listen to you, you held up the potion, "How about we play a game?" He looked at you skeptically with a small smirk before nodding, pulling out his own bottle of potion.

~[Y/N]~

"3 drops each, yeah?" he clarified. You nodded, grabbing two clean pipettes and handing one to him, extracting some of the potion and each putting 3 drops into each other's mouths and discarding the rest back into the bottle as not to waste it.

A few moments later, you felt the potions effects taking over and looked at him with a bit of a smug grin, "Alright so what's this game?"

"You're a half-blood, yeah?" You nodded. "Ever heard of that muggle game called Truth or Dare?"

You saw where this was going. You were both intrigued and terrified at what this blonde was thinking of, "Yeah. So that's what we're playing?" He shook his head.

"Not quite. It's the 'Truth' part, but no dares. Not much of a dare if we can't do it since we're in Snape's room," he explained. You nodded, understanding.

"Alright, so we're just asking each other questions and the potion is to make sure we aren't lying then?" He nodded with a small smirk.

He pulled out a small coin, "Call it in the air." He flipped it.

"Tails!" you exclaimed quietly. It landed tails and you hissed out a happy "Yesss!" before looking him dead in the eye and speaking in the most serious tone you possibly could, as intimidating as you spoke on that day in 2nd year, "Do you have a crush on someone?"

He froze and looked at you, "Y-yeah.." He inhaled a bit before speaking to you in a serious tone as well, "What is your opinion of me? How do you feel about me, I mean."

You couldn't help the pink that made it's way to your cheeks, dusting them lightly, but enough to be noticeable, you could feel his eyes burning a hole into yours, "Well.. I  _think_  of you as a friend. But... I  _feel_ as though there's possibility for more than that..?" You made your best attempt to give into the potion without completely giving away your feelings. e seemed to buy it fine. "Well what about you?"

This caused the known-to-be emotionless Slytherin to stutter a bit, clearly not as grand with making an honest cover up as you were, "I think your voice is amazing and every time I hear you sing it sounds like I've died and gone to heaven. I think you're an astounding and extremely smart boy who I wouldn't want anything more than to be able to have with me until the day I die." Your face was a bright red by the time he finished speaking.

"I-I.." you looked away from him, "I don't feel comfortable playing this game anymore.." Your words told him that you were embarrassed and wanted to calm down, to this, he understood and nodded.

"Are you going to listen to music then?" You nodded. "Mind if I listen with you? I was growing rather bored.. That's why I asked to play the honesty game.." You nodded and exchanged your headphones for the ear buds, handing one bud to him and placing the other in your ear, him doing the same.

You turned on your music, "Stereo Hearts" by Gym Class Heroes started to play. You started to quietly sing the song, once he caught onto the chorus, he sang that part with you softly. This, of course, surprised you a bit, since you figured he wouldn't be interested in muggle music, let alone want to be caught singing along to it.

**_~_ **

Classes for the day finally dismissed and you made your way to the Great Hall, sitting alone before Luna made her way to you, "Hello, [Y/N]. What's troubling you?"

"Draco and I used Veritaserum on each other in class today for fun and he told me some things that I can't get out of my head.. Now, I said some thing too, but I was trying to make an honest cover up so he didn't know.= about my feelings for him." She sat beside you and rubbed your back comfortingly.

"I'm certain this will all work out for the better, [Y/N]," her words were soft and gentle, classic Luna. Draco soon walked into the Great Hall, walking over to the table where you were sitting, taking his seat beside you. The two of you hadn't spoken much since Potions.

"[Y/N]?" he asked sheepishly. You looked at him and waited for what he was going to say. "I.. Didn't quite understand much of what you said.. I can tell that you don't think of me negatively.. But I didn't understand exactly how you feel.." You were silent, Luna giving him an encouraging wink before consoling your racing your mind.

You turned to him and spoke as calm as you could, "Meet me by the Black Lake at 8 o'clock tonight."

He nodded and the three of you avoided further talk of the subject.  


	4. Magic

~Draco~

You walked along the path to the Black Lake where [Y/N] had told you to go, your mind and heart racing.  _'He couldn't possibly be telling me to meet him here to reject my feelings.. Could he? I mean.. We started entirely on the wrong foot.. But I can't imagine he would reject my feelings after how red his face had gotten when I told him..'_  you thought to yourself in anticipation as you came upon the lake, looking around for the [H/C] haired boy, soon hearing some music close by, and followed the sound.

What you came upon was [Y/N] singing to a music player that didn't have his headphones in it. He noticed your presence and pulled you over before the lyrics started, and started to dance with you.

~[Y/N]~

You had a karaoke version of "Magic" by Coldplay in your portable radio, waiting for the intro music to hurry up while to started to playfully dance with Draco before you started singing to him.

 _"Call it magic, call it true_  
I call it magic when I'm with you  
And I just got broken, broken into two  
Still I call it magic, when I'm next to you"

You smirked at him, seeing the blush on his pale face. He seemed to like this attention, smiling slightly at you, so you continued to dance with him, singing more and more of the song to him.

 _" And if you were to ask me_  
After all that we've been through  
Still believe in magic?  
Well yes, I do  
Oh yes, I do  
Oh yes, I do  
Oh yes, I do"

~Draco~

As he spun you around a bit more, the song came to a close, ending with the both of you slowly swaying back and forth, him behind you with his arms wrapped around your waist and his head resting on your shoulder,  _"Of course I do.."_  he whispered the last verse in your ear softly, his breath tickling your skin.

~[Y/N]~

You couldn't believe you just had Draco Malfoy-  _The_  Draco Malfoy- come out to meet you alone late at night, let you sing to him, and dance with him. You hid your face in the crook of his neck, embarrassed quite a bit.  


	5. Calm

Not long after you had met with Draco that night, you became boyfriends, everyone, surprisingly, didn't much bat an eye. You figured it was because they were afraid of what you'd do to them, should they have come up and tried to bicker. Draco, however, was nervous for his parents' reactions. This is what he was speaking about with you right now, since you shared a dorm and had a free period before dinner.

"What if they reject our relationship and try to break us up?" he spoke in a nervous tone.

"Draco, love, relax," you spoke softly to him, holding his face gently in your hand and rubbing his cheek with your thumb. "We've been to each other's homes enough that I know neither of our parents dislike either one of us enough to try and break us up."

He seemed to calm slightly. You pulled him into your arms and held him close on your bed, starting to softly sing the same song from that night. This made him visibly relax, wrapping his arms around your waist and resting his head on your chest, happily singing along to the best of his abilities.

Summer holidays were coming up soon and you would be going home with Draco to the Malfoy Manor for the first two weeks. Afterwards, he'd be accompanying your family in the muggle world. This was the main reasoning behind his previous freak out.

You whispered the last verse in his ear again, the same as you had the other night. He softly kissed your chin, "Could you explain that song to me? I know its a muggle song. But what about it made you want to sing it to me the night we got together?" You looked at him a bit surprised that he was this into the song.

"Well, as you should know, muggles are in denial about magic being real, but some believe that magic is what makes the world do the many things that it does. Some think of it as a feeling they get when a certain person comes into their lives. Sometimes, when a relationship gets serious enough, they feel that the world is full of magic, because they're so happy to be with that person. I personally think of this song when I think of you because, honestly, despite being a wizard, I can't help feeling like there's more to the world than what's on the outside. Like there's a more in-depth magic to it."

He seemed to be in a daze when you spoke, smiling softly at you, "[Y/N]?"

"Yes, Draco?"

"I love you.."

"I love you too," you spoke softly, kissing him gently, to which he returned the kiss.

**_~_ **

The two of you boarded the Hogwarts Express to go back from where you all came from. When the train came to a stop a while later, Draco and you got off, looking for his parents. When you found them, Draco seemed to get tense. You gently squoze his hand to remind him that you were there and that nothing bad would happen, gently whispering the sing to him, " _I call it magic when I'm with you._ " He seemed to calm down a bit.

Narcissa happily hugged the both of you before she noticed you were holding hands. She and Lucius decided to wait until you all were back at the manor before asking any questions. You and Draco took their arms and apparated to the Malfoy's home. Draco took you up to the guest room beside his own, and helped you get settled before the two of you went downstairs to the call of your names.

Lucius didn't seem to be too thrilled when you walked down, hand in hand, but Narcissa kept a calm smile on her face, "Boys.. May we ask what the situation is with your hands?" Her voice was laced with concern.

You knew Draco was a bit too nervous, so you spoke up, "Over the course of this school year, Draco and I had become a couple."

Lucius smirked a bit, seemingly unimpressed, "I told you, dear, it would happen eventually." To this, Draco's head shot up, looking between his parents for some kind of hint as to what his father was talking about.

Narcissa gave you both a warm smile, "So long as you two are happy." With that, the two of you went back upstairs to Draco's room, where you pulled out your radio and began to play music just loud enough for it to almost completely cover the noises in the room, but quiet enough as to not disturb the rest of the house.

A similar, more welcoming version of the Malfoy's reaction went on at your home when the two of you arrived. Your parents allowed you both to sleep in the living room, so long as no funny business went on, causing both of you to blush when the warning was given.

Needless to say, you were both happy as could be. There was no denying it.  


End file.
